BaekYeol Story
by An Rahmanida Wu
Summary: BaekYeol fic (Not ChanBaek). Gaje. OneShoot. Sebenarnya ini cerita angst, tapi kalau feel-nya memang gak dapat, yasudahlah. Review? (:


**Main Cast : Baekhyun/Chanyeol (BaekYeol/ChanBaek)**

**Rated : T / K+**

**Author : An Rahmanida Wu / Twitter : (a)AniSehun_**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau aku temani ke supermarket?" Baekhyun mendecih kesal ke dongsaengnya, menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Tidak usah, aku tak perlu pengganggu sepertimu" Dan Baekhyun mendorong keras tubuh dongsaengnya lalu segera keluar dari rumahnya. Dongsaengnya hanya menatap kepergian Hyungnya dan menghela nafas serta menunduk sedih.

'Selalu begini..'

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, Nama lengkap Baekhyun. Tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota, hidupnya sangat pas-passan, Ayahnya yang bekerja sehari-hari.. Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan dongsaeng baekhyun, Byun Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbeda usia yang lumayan jauh, Baekhyun sudah 14 tahun, sementara Chanyeol masih 9 Tahun. Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol, karna dua alasan..

.

.

Pertama, Chanyeol yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggal karna melahirkan Chanyeol.

.

Kedua, Chanyeol anak yang penyakitan, Baekhyun selalu takut jika teman-temannya datang kerumahnya dan melihat Chanyeol, dan pasti mereka akan mentertawakan Baekhyun. Maka dari itu Baekhyun selalu mengunci Chanyeol di kamar jika teman-teman sekolahnya berkunjung ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kemana hyungmu? Chanyeol?" Ayahnya membawa secangkir kopi panas, ayahnya mendapat hari libur selama sehari. Chanyeol menatap ayahnya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung pergi ke supermarket ayah, tadi hyung bilang mau membeli obat merah" Ujar Chanyeol. Ayahnya menghela nafas pasrah, Memang selalu seperti itu, Baekhyun bermain bola hingga terjatuh dan terluka, Ayahnya sudah terbiasa melihat luka-luka kecil di kaki baekhyun.

"Kau menulis apa Chanyeol? Surat untuk ibu?" Ayahnya mengambil sebuah amplop bersampul animasi hewan dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam lalu mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kau mau mengirim surat ini kepada ibu lagi?" Tanya Ayahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk senang, Ayahnya menatap amplop itu sendu. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu kalau ibunya telah meninggal, Chanyeol tak tahu kalau ibunya meninggal gara-gara Melahirkan dirinya, Ayahnya tak mau menambah beban hidup Chanyeol, maka dari itu Ayahnya memberitahu kalau Ibu Chanyeol sedang bekerja di luar negri. Rahasia besar itu membuat Baekhyun merasa benci pada Chanyeol.

"Aku harap ibu bisa membacanya! Aku sudah berkali-kali mengirim surat tapi tidak ada balasan" Ujar Chanyeol kesal sambil merebut Amplop itu dari tangan Ayahnya.

"Pergilah Chanyeol, Kirim suratmu untuk ibumu oke? hati-hati.. Jangan terlalu lelah, nanti asmamu kambuh" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat lalu berlari menuju luar rumah. Ayahnya menatap sedih Chanyeol, suatu saat pasti rahasia itu akan terbongkar.. Chanyeol akan tahu semuanya.. Suatu saat nanti.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam kotak surat di dekat sebuah jalanan. Kotak surat itu terlihat telah usang dan tak pernah terpakai, Chanyeol tak tahu kalau semua suratnya menumpuk di dalam kotak surat itu. Chanyeol tak tahu, dia tak tahu apa yang ayah dan Baekhyun tahu.

.

.

Suratnya tak akan pernah terkirim sampai ke tangan Ibunya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis saat Surat itu telah masuk ke kotak surat. Dia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Ibunya di luar negri sana dapat membaca dan membalas Suratnya, Terus berharap.. Walaupun tak akan pernah terjadi, Sampai kapanpun.

.

**BRUKKK!**

.

Chanyeol baru saja berbalik namun segerombolan anak-anak nakal berlari dan menabraknya begitu saja, Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur sampai terinjak dan tertendang oleh kaki anak-anak itu. Chanyeol hanya menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Rasa sakit mulai terasa di tubuhnya.

"Uh.. Sakit.." Rintih Chanyeol, ketika anak-anak itu sudah tak ada, Chanyeol bangun dan menatap tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya, Bajunya menjadi agak kotor, lengan dan kakinya penuh luka-luka kecil seperti yang Chanyeol sering lihat di kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelap darah yang mengalir di luka-lukanya, ia tahu itu sangat sakit.. Namun dia juga ingin kuat seperti Baekhyun, Dia juga ingin kuat seperti baekhyun saat menendang bola di halaman rumahnya. Dia ingin menjadi seperti Baekhyun.

.

Entah kenapa Rasa sesak langsung menerpa jantungnya. Chanyeol memegangi dadanya sambil bernafas dengan sulit. Asmanya kambuh lagi, Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya, nafasnya mengecil.. Pandangannya menjadi buram. Chanyeol menggumamkan kata sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan disitu, Pingsan di jalanan tanpa ada yang melihat.

'Baekhyun hyung..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan kau kris!" Baekhyun memukul Bahu kris pelan. Kris hanya tertawa sambil memegangi Bolanya, sesekali memperlihatkan aksinya yang sangat pintar dalam bermain sepak bola. Baekhyun dan Kris memang teman satu tim, mereka juga berteman dengan yang lainnya, semisal; Kai, Sehun, Suho dan Chen.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan di supermarket itu? Suho yang bayar!" Tanya Kai seraya menunjuk sebuah supermarket. Semua mengangguk kecuali Suho.

"Sialan kau kai! Kenapa harus aku?!" Protes Suho tak terima, Kai menatap Suho sinis sambil mengangkat kerah baju Suho, Menatap tajam Suho yang sudah mulai ketakutan.

"Kau ingat dengan hukumanmu? Lakukan saja!" Kai menghempaskan Suho begitu saja, untung tubuh Suho di tahan oleh Sehun dan Chen. Kai dengan santainya mengajak Baekhyun dan Kris untuk masuk ke dalam supermarket. Suho hanya menatap Kai kesal.

"Rasanya aku yang lebih tua darinya!" Dengus Suho. Sehun membantu Suho berdiri lalu tertawa meremehkan. Chen hanya tersenyum saja, Sudah terbiasa Suho seperti ini, selalu di bully dan di hajar oleh Kai, Baekhyun maupun Kris, namun mereka tetap berteman.

"Namanya juga Kai, tak bisa di lawan hyung, Sudahlah hyung.. Lakukan saja.." Ujar Sehun menepuk bahu Suho sebelum akhrinya menyusul Kai masuk ke supermarket itu. Suho dan Chen pun berjalan menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

Baekhyun serta teman-temannya memilih makanan ringan di supermarket itu. Baekhyun sesekali melihat Kris dan Kai yang memasukkan beberapa makanan ke saku celananya secara diam-diam, Baekhyun hanya menatap diam Tingkah kris dan teman-temannya, Sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Mencuri makanan di supermarket.

"Hey kau mau beli apa Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah makanan ringan yang beraneka ragam itu, lalu mengambil sebuah Snack dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Baekhyun menatap jendela yang terbuat dari kaca itu, Namun matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat orang yang sangat dia kenal sedang terkapar di tanah sana. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat apakah yang dia lihat itu benar atau bukan. Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau yang terkapar di tanah itu adalah..

.

.

.

Chanyeol.

.

"Baekhyun! sedang apa kau disana? Ayo kita bayar makananya!" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamuannya lalu segera berjalan ke arah Chen. Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau yang pingsan disana adalah Dongsaengnya, Chanyeol. Kenapa Anak itu bisa berada disana? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun.

'Sudahlah, apa peduliku' Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun tak perduli dengan keadaan Chanyeol, Jika Chanyeol Sakit baekhyun tak pernah perduli, memang dia siapanya Chanyeol? Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol bukanlah adiknya, melainkan Anak kecil tak tahu diri yang telah merusak kebahagiaan Hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun melepas kedua sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu, Bajunya telah kotor karna sehabis bermain Sepak Bola bersama teman-temannya, Luka tadi yang Baekhyun obati sekarang malah bertambah Banyak. Itulah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun langsung terdiam ketika suara Ayahnya terdengar ke telinganya. Baekhyun tak jadi membuka pintu kamarnya lalu pergi menuju ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa? cepatlah katakan!" Ujar Baekhyun. Ayahnya melipat korannya dan menaruh ke sebelahnya, Menatap anak pertamanya itu.

"Habis darimana kau? kau tahu? Adikmu pingsan di pinggir jalan tadi! Asmanya kambuh, untung saja teman ayah membawanya kemari, sebagai seorang kakak, seharusnya kau sering memberi perhatian kepada Chanyeol, Jangan terus asik bermain sepak bola seperti itu" nasehat Ayahnya. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. Selalu Chanyeol, chanyeol dan Chanyeol!

"Lalu aku harus apa?! melihatnya terus ketika dia melakukan sesuatu? Dia itu memang penyakitan ayah! Tak usah khawatir berlebihan! Andai saja ibu ada disini pasti dia akan bersependapat denganku! Dia itu hanya anak kecil penyakitan yang tak bisa masuk sekolah karna kebodohannya!"

.

**PLAK!**

.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Ayahnya menampar wajahnya. Ayahnya menatap Baekhyun marah. Baekhyun memegang pipi bekas tamparan ayahnya tadi.

"Ayah menamparku?!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Iya! memang pantas! Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi orang jahat seperti ini? Aku dan Ibumu merawatmu dari kecil untuk menjadikanmu anak yang sopan dan penurut! Chanyeol itu adikmu.. Sadarlah baekhyun.. bersyukurlah karna dengan adanya Chanyeol, kau tak akan pernah kesepian lagi.. Ibumu pasti akan senang jika melihatmu dan Chanyeol akrab.. Kau ini masih SMP Baekhyun, kenapa tingkahmu sangat nakal?" Ayahnya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Baekhyun menatap Sinis ayahnya, lalu berjalan dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Sialaaann! Bocah penyakitan itu telah mempengaruhi pikiran ayah! harus kuberi pelajaran! Cihh! Sialan!" Maki Baekhyun sambil membuka bajunya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Baekhyun menatap wajahnya di cermin, pipi kanannya masih berbekas merah karna tamparan keras dari Ayahnya.

"Byun Chanyeol! Menyesalah karna telah lahir di dunia ini!" Geram Baekhyun meremas foto keluarga yang di tempel di Cermin itu, Disana ada foto Ayahnya, Dirinya dan Chanyeol ketika masih bayi. Baekhyun mencabut foto itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum senang ketika berhasil membuat tulisan tangannya di tembok kamarnya. Tembok kamar Chanyeol penuh dengan Coretan-coretan miliknya, lagipula Ayahnya tak memarahinya, Baekhyun juga tak pernah mau memasukki kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

'Byun Baekhyun + Byun Chanyeol'

.

.

Tulisan tangan kecil itu sudah sangat membuat Chanyeol senang. Dia banyak menulis nama untuk Baekhyun, ayah dan ibunya. Harapan chanyeol adalah, Ibunya pulang kerumah dan melihat hasil tulisan-tulisannya, Atau boleh saja Baekhyun yang melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Chanyeol" Ayahnya masuk lalu duduk di kasur milik Chanyeol. Menatap Anak keduanya yang asyik menulis tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Padahal Chanyeol baru saja sadar dari pingsannya, tapi anak itu malah sudah aktif kembali.

"Kau menulis apa?" Ayahnya duduk di lantai dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Dia menatap tulisan tangan Chanyeol, banyak nama Baekhyun di tembok itu. Andai saja Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun membencinya, Ayahnya tak sanggup berbicara seperti itu dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayah.."

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya ayahnya, Chanyeol meletakkan pensil itu ke lantai lalu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ayah, kenapa Baekhyun hyung membenciku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Ayahnya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.. Haruskah ia jujur kepada Chanyeol?

"Tidak.. Hyung tidak membencimu, dia hanya kesal denganmu yang selalu mengganggunya, makanya Chanyeol jangan sering-sering mengganggunya ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali menulis, Ayahnya menghela nafas, Lagi-lagi dia berbohong kepada Chanyeol. Apa tidak apa-apa jika terus-terusan begini?

"Chanyeol.. ini sudah malam, lekaslah kau tidur" Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan pensilnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Ayahnya bangun dan menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol sampai ke dadanya, lalu mengecup kening Chanyeol.

"Tidur nyenyak ya, Semoga bertemu ibu di mimpimu ya.. Sampaikan salam ayah" Ayahnya mematikan lampu kamar Chanyeol lalu menutup Pintunya. Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap ke jendela, menatap langit malam yang menurutnya indah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia tak bisa tidur, ini sudah jam 1 dini hari. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil segelas air, Baekhyun melewati pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dia menatap Pintu itu lalu mencoba untuk membukanya sedikit, mengingat dia tak pernah masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

**KREETT.**

Baekhyun mengintip, kamar Chanyeol sangat rapih.. hanya saja banyak tulisan yang tak dapat Baekhyun baca di seluruh tembok, mainan milik Baekhyun juga ada di kamar Chanyeol. Dulu baekhyun tak mau memberikan mainannya ke Chanyeol, namun karna Ayahnya merajuk Baekhyun dengan PS2 dan PSP, akhirnya Baekhyun mau memberikan seluruh mainannya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat gundukkan dalam selimut, pastilah disana Chanyeol sedang tertidur pulas. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar Chanyeol lalu menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku tak boleh perduli kepadanya.. dia seorang pembawa sial!" Baekhyun buru-buru berjalan ke arah dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa segelas air putih.

.

* * *

.

"Pagi Baekhyun~" Baekhyun duduk di kursinya sambil menatap Kai yang tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menatap kai tajam.

"Menjijikkan Kai! berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Ujar Baekhyun. Kai hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya Guru memasuki kelas bersama namja mungil yang menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Semuanya berbisik-bisik melihat anak itu.

"Diam anak-anak! Ibu mau memberitahu kalau mulai hari ini, Do Kyungsoo akan bersekolah disini, di kelas ini" Ujar Guru itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat. Baekhyun menatap datar murid baru itu sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang basah mengenai tangannya.

"YA! KAI! MENJIJIKKAN!" teriak Baekhyun lantang, Spontan semua murid termasuk guru dan murid baru itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Kai terbengong menatap Kyungsoo dan meneteskan air liurnya mengenai tangan Baekhyun. Pantas saja Baekhyun marah.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau diam?" tanya guru itu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengelap bekas air liur kai di Seragam sekolah Kai. Semua murid menatap ke depan lagi.

"Nah Kyungsoo, Kau duduk di belakang sana oke? di sebelah Sehun" Ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati Kai yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun yang langsung di ajak berkenalan oleh Sehun.

'Sialan kau Sehun! awas saja nanti istirahat!' Pikir Kai menatap tajam Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang langsung akrab bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu.." Ejek Baekhyun dengan nada Sinis. Kai mengabaikan Baekhyun sambil menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan tak berguna dari Guru –menurut Kai–

* * *

.

.

.

.

**BRUKKK!**

Kai mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Baekhyun, Kris, Chen dan Suho hanya terdiam menatap kai yang sepertinya tengah sangat marah kepada Sehun.

"Salahku apa Kai!" Protes Sehun karna tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Kai. Kai makin menghimpit tubuh Sehun sampai Sehun susah bernafas.

"Kau mendekati Kyungsoo! Aku menyukainya! tak sadarkah kau hah?!" bentak Kai. Mereka semua ada di sebuah gudang sekolah, jadi tak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan Sehun maupun teriakan Kai.

"Sabar dulu kai! aku hanya mendekati Kyungsoo karna dia mirip dengan adikku yang sudah meninggal karna penyakitnya! aku hanya merindukannya, jadi aku hanya ingin melihat wajah adikku melalui Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar Omongan sehun. Adik dan Penyakit, Pikirannya langsung melayang ke Chanyeol.

"Shit! pembohong! Pengkhianat! Sialan!" Hardik Kai.

"Aku hanya merindukan adikku kai, itu saja.. Aku sudah lima tahun tak melihat wajah adikku.. Aku mohon jangan pukul aku.. Aku sudah menyukai Luhan sunbae.." Mohon Sehun memejamkan matanya, Kai melepas kerah baju Sehun lalu mendorongnya kasar hingga terjatuh di kardus-kardus. Chen dan Suho membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan kai?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dinginnya, menatap Sosok Sehun yang tertimpa kardus-kardus disana.

"Aku akan mendekatinya! sampai aku mendapatkannya!" Ujar Kai.

"Aku harap kau berhasil, haha" Ujar Kris seraya merangkul Kai keluar dari gudang sekolah itu. Baekhyun masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata Sehun tadi, Adik Sehun meninggal karna sebuah penyakit.. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi pada..–

"Arrghhh! Anak penyakitan itu telah mempengaruhi pikiranku! Cih!" Baekhyun menendang kardus di sebelahnya lalu buru-buru keluar dari gudang dan menyusul Kai dan Kris. Chen dan Suho hanya membantu Sehun, mereka bertiga tak selalu sadis di antara Kai-Kris-dan Baekhyun.

"Kita tetap masih mau berteman dengannya? Sehun sudah jadi korban kekerasan Kai, lalu selanjutnya siapa? aku?" Ujar Chen. Sehun dan Suho menggeleng.

"Jangan, kita harus mencari teman, bukan mencari musuh, seburuk apapun teman kita" Ujar Suho. Sehun dan Chen mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari gudang dan menyusul Tiga teman lainnya yang sampai di kantin duluan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di halaman rumahnya, di tangannya ada sebuah kertas berisi gambar dua orang yang tersenyum senang, Yang di maksud Chanyeol di gambar itu adalah dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ini sudah sore.. Masuklah.. nanti kau masuk angin" Seorang tetangga berteriak kepada Chanyeol melalui pagar Rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng tanda tak mau, dia tetap bersikeras untuk tetap disitu menunggu kakaknya itu pulang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya berjalan pulang sambil merangkul satu sama lain, layaknya anak SMP seperti biasanya, Sebuah kelompok atau yang sering di sebut geng.

"Hei! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita main games sampai malam?" Tanya Kris. Semuanya berhenti berjalan lalu mulai mengeluarkan uang dari masing-masing saku, Lalu menggeleng meyakinkan kalau uang mereka habis.

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang bayar! Ayahku baru saja gajian bulan ini" Kris mengeluarkan banyak uang dari kantongnya, Anak-anak tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kris! aku ikut!" Ucap Baekhyun, semuanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju tempat rental games terdekat, bermain dari sore hingga nanti sampai larut malam.

* * *

**GREKK**

.

.

Baekhyun menggeser pagar rumahnya, suara jangkrik terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya, Baekhyun melirik jam di tangannya, ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu masuk, namun dirinya hampir saja terjatuh karna kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

"Eh? kenapa anak ini ada disini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas di depan rumahnya, Chanyeol memeluk sebuah kertas di dadanya sambil mengigau seperti biasa. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Anak ini selalu menyusahkan, memangnya ayah kemana?" Dengus Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia ingat bahwa ayahnya pergi bekerja dan pulang jam 12 malam nanti. Baekhyun menatap tubuh chanyeol yang di gigit nyamuk dan kedinginan.

"Masa bodoh.." Baekhyun melangkahi Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sampai di dalam dia melempar sepatunya kesembarang arah, Uang jajannya telah habis karna di pakai membeli makanan bersama teman-temannya tadi.

Saat Baekhyun memutar pegangan pintu kamarnya, Dia terdiam. Kalau Chanyeol di biarkan diluar, ayahnya akan marah padanya, Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun tak pernah sudi menggendong atau menggotong Chanyeol untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ck!" Desis Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, Dia terbangun dan menatap sekelilingnya, yang dia lihat bukan rumput dan bunga-bunga seperti kemarin, ini juga bukan kamarnya. Ini kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersentak lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dirinya menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang membelakanginya di meja belajar.

"Hyungg!" Chanyeol mengambil gambar yang masih setia di dadanya lalu berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar kursi meja belajarnya lalu menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Ada apa? Jangan percaya diri ya! Aku memindahkanmu kesini hanya karna aku takut di marahi oleh ayah karna membiarkanmu tidur di luar!" Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam lalu kembali tersenyum lebar, dia menunjukkan hasil gambarnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini! Aku menggambarnya! Aku dan Hyung!" Ujarnya dengan senang sembari membuka kertas itu agar Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Baekhyun menatap gambar yang tak terlalu bagus itu.

"Jelek" Hanya itulah respon Baekhyun lalu kembali berkutat pada Tugasnya karena ini hari minggu, Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meremas gambarannya, dia menunduk lalu membuang kertas itu di tempat sampah di sebelah meja belajar Baekhyun.

"Yasudah hyung, aku mau ke ayah" Ujar Chanyeol dengan lemas sembari meraih knop pintu kamar Baekhyun, setelah itu menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar kursinya kembali lalu mengambil kertas gambar Chanyeol yang sudah lusuh dan sedikit robek itu. Meskipun tak sebagus gambar Baekhyun, makna di dalam gambar ini sangatlah berarti, Dua orang kakak-adik yang berpegangan tangan sambil mengucapkan kata saranghae.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Chanyeol.. Aku takut menyakitimu terus.." Lirih Baekhyun sambil meluruskan kertas lusuh itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah bingkai kosong dan di gantung di dindingnya. Sejahat apapun Baekhyun, dia pasti juga punya hati.

"Hyung! waktunya sarapan!" Teriakan Chanyeol sukses membuat baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Ngomong-ngomong ada dua hal lagi yang baekhyun kesal dari Chanyeol, Yaitu Chanyeol sangat tinggi untuk seukuran anak normal biasanya dan Suaranya yang sangat bass bisa memekakan telinga jika sedang menangis atau berteriak.

Baekhyun meletakkan pensilnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar, menatap gambar yang tergantung di dinding itu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Keheningan melarutkan acara sarapan keluarga Byun. Mereka makan dengan tenang, walaupun sesekali Chanyeol bercerita tentang apa yang dia mimpikan semalam kepada Ayahnya, Ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, kenapa chanyeol selalu bertingkah seperti anak autis?

"Ayah! Aku semalam bermimpi ibu!" Ujar Chanyeol. Ayahnya langsung tersedak, untung saja baekhyun langsung mendorong segelas air putih di depan ayahnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"ohok! uhm.. Kau bermimpi tentang ibu? bagaimana?" Tanya Ayahnya sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan ibu! ibu sangat cantik! lebih cantik daripada yang ada di foto! ibu berkata kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, ketika ibu memanggilku.. tapi aku tak mengerti maksud ibu.. Maksud ibu apa ayah?" Tanya Chanyeol, terkadang makanannya muncrat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jijik.

"Ah! mungkin maksud ibu kau akan bertemu dengannya ketika kau sudah besar nanti! benarkan Baekhyun?" Tanya Ayahnya. Baekhyun hanya diam tak merespon, Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun langsung menatap ayahnnya lagi.

"Ayahh.. Aku ingin jalan-jalan" Rengek Chanyeol.

"Ayah hari ini kerja Chanyeol, Ah dengan Baekhyun hyung saja ne?" Ujar Ayahnya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget, Chanyeol malah mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Tidak mau! Dia saja sendiri! aku mau mengerjakan tugas rumahku!" Tolak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan merajuk, Ayahnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap. Baekhyun yang tak mau namun karna menatap wajah ayahnya langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi tak sampai sore" Chanyeol langsung bersorak senang sambil loncat-loncat di atas kursi, Akhirnya.. Sekali ini saja, walaupun hanya beberapa jam, akhirnya Baekhyun mau menemani Chanyeol jalan-jalan. Itu adalah keinginan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka ada di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol berpikir sebelum akhirnya menunjuk toko eskrim di sebrang sana. Baekhyun lalu berjalan menyebrang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menyusul berlari di belakangnya.

Padahal Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan menggandeng tangannya atau sekedar menjaganya, tapi tak apa, bagi Chanyeol pergi bersama Baekhyun saja sudah merasa sangat senang.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menoleh ke belakangnya, segerombolan anak-anak sebesar Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun langsung memberikan eskrim itu ke tangan Chanyeol lalu menatap semua teman-temannya. Bertemu di saat yang tidak pas.

"Teman-teman? sedang apa kalian disini siang-siang seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Teman-temannya menatap Baekhyun aneh, Apalagi dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, mereka semua belum tahu tentang keberadaan Chanyeol. Teman-teman baekhyun hanya tahu kalau Baekhyun anak tunggal.

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya, tumben sekali kau pergi keluar di hari minggu, dan siapa anak ini?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menjilat eskrimnya sambil bersembunyi di balik Baekhyun.

"eumm.. D-dia.." Baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa, kalau dia berkata kalau Chanyeol adalah adiknya, bisa-bisa dirinya di tertawakan. Lalu dia harus berkata apa?

"Dia sepupumu? huaa lucunya.. Menggemaskan" Suho langsung mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, Suho adalah penyayang anak-anak. Mungkin menjadi adik Suho itu menyenangkan?

"Oh! baekhyun! kami ingin pergi bermain games lagi! kau mau ikut? kali ini Kai yang membayarnya" Ujar Kris seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai. Baekhyun langsung menggangguk setuju, lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pergi bermain, kau tunggu saja di taman itu sampai aku kembali! oke? jangan kemana-mana, habis itu kita akan membeli eskrim lagi!" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ketika Baekhyun merayunya dengan sebuah eskrim. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya merangkul teman-temannya.

Dan Baekhyun serta teman-temannya pergi ke rental games kemarin, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menjilati eskrimnya sembari bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya yang juga sedang bermain disana. Chanyeol yang polos, mau saja tertipu oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di ayunan. Dia menatap sekeliling taman itu, gelap dan sepi.. Ini sudah malam, Dan baekhyun belum juga kembali. Chanyeol memegang stick eskrim bekas dia tadi siang, Chanyeol mengingat perkataan baekhyun bahwa dia harus menunggu Baekhyun sampai baekhyun kembali dan akan membeli eskrim lagi. Mustahil, Semua toko sudah mulai tutup satu-persatu. Semua orang yang melewati taman itu hanya berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol di anggap anak hilang atau anak yang kabur dari panti atau rumahnya.

'baekhyun hyung.. lama sekali..'

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa keras saat melihat tulisan di layar itu. Game Over, Kris kalah dari Baekhyun. Kris mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan uangnya. Mereka taruhan bermain games.

"Ini Baekhyun! Dasar kau curang!" Desis Kris. Baekhyun menerima uang itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Apanya yang curang? kau yang tak bisa bermain! hahaha" Tawa Baekhyun lagi, namun dirinya terdiam ketika tak menyadari keberadaan Suho. Disana hanya ada Dirinya, Kris, Kai, Sehun dan juga Chen.

"Kemana Suho?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu. Tiba-tiba kai duduk di sebelah Kris dan memberikan dua kaleng minuman ke Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia pulang dan mengadu pada ibunya kalau dia kalah bermain games dan kehilangan uangnya, haha" Ujar Kai. Baekhyun dan Kris tertawa, Namun tawa baekhyun langsung berhenti ketika dirinya mengingat Chanyeol yang tadi dia tinggalkan, Apa anak itu masih berada disana?

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah pulang" Dan baekhyun kembali bercanda bersama teman-temannya, hingga larut malam. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian melewati taman tadi, Sepi.. Tak ada orang satupun, lalu kemana perginya Chanyeol? Apa sudah pulang? tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tak tahu arah Jalan Pulang, Chanyeol jarang keluar rumah, Jadi mana mungkin Chanyeol pulang.

"Anak itu.. menyusahkan!" Dengus Baekhyun, mencoba mencari Chanyeol di sekeliling taman itu, namun nihil.. tak ada siapapun di taman itu. Baekhyun duduk di ayunan itu sambil terdiam.

"Chanyeol sudah pulang.. aku yang mengantarnya.." Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara, dia menoleh ke ayunan sebelahnya. Disana ada Suho yang sedang bermain ayunan.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Ujar Baekhyun. jelas saja baekhyun kaget, Suho tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya sambil bermain ayunan, apa anak itu menghilang? apa Suho adalah Hantu? Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Aku baru saja datang ketika melihat kau di taman ini, Kau berbohong baekhyun.. Dia adikmu, bukan sepupumu.. Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur?" Tanya Suho. Baekhyun tersentak, rahasianya terbongkar sudah! Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Suho dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jangan beritahu anak-anak! Aku mohonn.." Ucap Baekhyun. Suho tersenyum sinis sambil memperkencang ayunannya. Baekhyun menatap Suho yang mendiamkannya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur punya adik seperti Chanyeol, Dia itu penurut, baik dan sangat lucu.. Dia bilang bahwa kau takut menemui dirinya dengan kami karna dia terkena penyakit asma.. Sungguh pemikiran tak masuk akal.. Baekhyun" Ujar Suho tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Dia itu menyebalkan Suho! dia selalu mendapat perhatian dari ayahku! dan dia juga yang sudah membuat ibuku meninggal! bagimana aku bisa tenang?!" Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah terbakar emosi, namun Suho masih menganggapnya dengan santai.

"Kau tahu? Selama perjalanan pulang tadi, Chanyeol bercerita banyak tentangmu kepadaku, dia bilang bahwa dia sangat menyayangimu meskipun kau sering memarahinya.. Kau cemburu karna Chanyeol selalu mendapat perhatian? jadilah anak yang baik, maka ayahmu akan semakin sayang kepadamu.. Dan ibumu meningal bukan salah Chanyeol, itu sudah takdir tuhan.. Baekhyun" Ujar Suho sambil mengeluarkan senyum angelicnya. Baekhyun menatap Suho sinis.

"Terimakasih atas nasehat tak bergunamu.. Kim Joon Myun" Ujar baekhyun dingin. Suho memberhentikan ayunannya lalu berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Bayangkan saja jika besok adalah hari terakhir dimana kau dan Chanyeol bertemu, Perpisahan bisa datang kapanpun, Byun Baekhyun" Ujar Suho sebelum akhirnya berjalan pulang. Baekhyun menatap sosok Suho yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CEKLEKK.**

.

.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur memeluk boneka beruang bekas dirinya dulu, pemberian dari ibunya.

Baekhyun masuk dan berjalan mengendap-endap, menatap sekitarnya, kamar Chanyeol penuh dengan coretan Chanyeol, dan dia menatap satu kata yang ada di samping kasur Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**_"Byun Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun"_**

.

.

.

Baekhyun terperangah melihat kata-kata itu, Lalu menatap benda-benda lainnya, semua barang yang ada disini adalah miliknya dulu, Seperti robot-robottan dulu yang sering baekhyun beli bersama ayahnya, Beberapa buku tulis bekas baekhyun dulu ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Semuanya milikku" Lirih Baekhyun, lalu dia duduk di meja belajar Chanyeol, menatap sebuah buku yang masih sangat bagus dan di tempel pita kecil oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang buku itu, mencoba membaca isinya.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Dia menoleh kebelakang, Chanyeol terbangun sambil menatap dirinya bingung. Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri dan ingin berjalan keluar namun..

"Kemarilah hyung, aku mohon.." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh lalu mulai berjalan dan duduk di kasur Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan gugup.

"Hyung.. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun kaget saat merasa Chanyeol memeluknya. Chanyeol memeluknya, untuk yang pertama kalinya.. Baekhyun tak bisa membantah, dia juga merasa nyaman.. Di peluk dongsaengnya sendiri. Rasanya aneh, tak pernah baekhyun merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku sering membuat Baekhyun hyung kesal, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku nakal, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat hyung kesal.. Aku hanya ingin hyung memperhatikanku.. itu saja.. Maafkan aku hyung.." Baekhyun merasa bajunya basah. Chanyeol menangis di dadanya, Baekhyun hanya diam. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku ingin meminta suatu permintaan hyung.." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan permintaan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin hyung memelukku.. Sekali ini saja.." Baekhyun tercengang, memeluk Chanyeol? bagaimana ini? Baekhyun sangat bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun perlahan tangannya memeluk pinggang kecil Chanyeol. Adik-kakak itu berpelukan, Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela pelukannya, Sementara Baekhyun berusaha untuk merasa nyaman dengan pelukan ini.

.

.

.

Dan malam itu, Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana rasanya di peluk oleh seorang kakak kandung. Begitu juga Baekhyun, merasa bagaimana rasanya di peluk adik kandung yang dia benci selama ini.

* * *

"Hey Baekhyun! kantung matamu terlihat jelas sekali, kemana eyelinermu? haha" Ledek Kris. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil memainkan kertas-kertas di buku tulisnya, Semua murid bercanda bebas karna guru hari ini mengadakan rapat. Sehun, Suho serta Chen sedang bercanda bersama, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling bercanda satu sama lain, dan semua murid yang berisik dan saling melempar gumpalan kertas.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Baekhyun menatap jarum jam di kelas itu, ini baru pelajaran yang ketiga, Bel pulang berbunyi satu jam lagi.

"Baekhyun! kau mau kemana?!" Tanya kris saat baekhyun mengangkat tasnya lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas. baekhyun menatap Kris lalu berteriak.

"Bilang saja aku sakit!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari-lari di pinggir jalan, Hatinya sungguh tak enak, apa terjadi sesuatu di rumahnya? Baekhyun menatap pemakaman yang dia lewati, Rasa khawatirnya makin terngiang di pikirannya, Baekhyun menoleh ke depan dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di rumahnya, dan feelingnya benar.. Sebuah ambulance bersuara di depan rumahnya. Semua tetangga hanya menatap ambulance itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Ayah! ada apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat Melihat ayahnya yang berwajah sangat panik. Ayahnya memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol kecelakaan.." Mata Baekhyun melebar, Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol kecelakaan?! baekhyun baru saja ingin bertanya namun ayahnya sudah mendorong baekhyun agar segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyusul ambulance itu ke rumah sakit.

.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang tunggu, Sudah lima jam dia menunggu Chanyeol di dalam. Baekhyun terdiam mengingat ucapan ayahnya yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa masuk ke rumah sakit. Ayahnya berkata, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun karna ingin memberi buku tugas Baekhyun yang tertinggal, namun saat menyebrang.. Chanyeol tak melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Dan disana Chanyeol terpental jauh tertabrak mobil dan darah keluar dari bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi.. Yeol.." Lirih baekhyun, dia berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol segera sembuh dan sadar.

.

.

**CEKLEK.**

.

"Dimana keluarganya?" Dokter keluar sambil melepas maskernya. Ayahnya dan Baekhyun langsung buru-buru menghampiri Dokter itu dengan tatapan Panik dan khwatir. Dokter itu menepuk bahu Ayahnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap arti senyuman dokter itu penasaran..

.

.

.

_"Aku mohon, selamatkan Chanyeol.. Tuhan.." - Baekhyun._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Suara burung-burung berkicauan, namun tak dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di alami Seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan ke kamar Chanyeol, Semuanya sangat rapih, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun.

"Sudah setahun, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun duduk di kasur Chanyeol, Dia meremas selimut milik Chanyeol. Kepergian Chanyeol membuat dirinya tak semangat untuk hidup.

.

.

.

Ya, Chanyeol meninggal.. Dokter tak dapat menolong chanyeol. Baekhyun shock berat waktu mendengar Chanyeol tak bisa di selamatkan, Baekhyun menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika melihat Chanyeol berbaring di sana tanpa ada senyum dan tawanya, yang ada hanyalah Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat dan jantung yang sudah tak berdetak lagi.

.

.

"Yeol, harusnya aku memelukmu seperti ini setiap hari.." Baekhyun memeluk boneka Chanyeol. Perkataan Suho benar, Chanyeol adalah adik yang baik.. kenapa baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang?! kemana saja baekhyun saat Chanyeol masih di sisinya? Baekhyun membuang Chanyeol.. Chanyeol yang polos tak tahu kalau dirinya sangat di benci oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan seharusnya aku mengusap wajah dan rambutmu seperti ini setiap hari.." Baekhyun mengelus wajah dan rambut boneka itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Terlambat memang, Disaat Chanyeol tidak ada.. Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa barharganya Chanyeol.

"Aku senang melihat bukumu ini.." Baekhyun memegang buku Chanyeol yang dulu sempat belum di baca olehnya. ternyata isi dari buku itu adalah hanya nama Baekhyun, dari awal hanya nama Baekhyun yang tertulis disana, dan di akhiri kata 'Saranghae'.

.

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya, menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol, kejadian tahun lalu membuat separuh hidupnya pergi, Di sekolah Baekhyun menjadi tak semangat walaupun Teman-temannya sudah memberinya semangat, Di rumah Baekhyun hanya makan berdua dengan ayahnya dalam keheningan. Baekhyun rindu.. Rindu suara Chanyeol yang selalu berisik saat makan bersama, dia rindu Chanyeol yang rela menunggunya di halaman rumah sampai dirinya pulang, Rindu Chanyeol yang gampang kesal ketika di marahi olehnya, Dan dia sangat merindukan Seorang Byun Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ibu benar yeol.. Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya.. kau pasti mendengarku kan? kalau begitu, aku titip salam untuk ibu.." Lirih Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk, Chanyeol adalah orang yang ceria, Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik hati dan cerewet, Chanyeol tidak sombong, dan Chanyeol berteman dengan siapa saja.. Chanyeol tak akan suka jika melihat Baekhyun sedih karna dirinya, Pasti Chanyeol menjadi tidak tenang di alam sana.

"Aku akan menyusulmu suatu hari nanti Chanyeol.. Dan kita akan memulai hidup baru di Alam sana.." baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Mencoba merelakan Kepergian adiknya, Baekhyun yakin dirinya pasti bisa berubah menjadi apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Persetan dengan semua surat yang di kirim Chanyeol. Biar saja semua surat itu menumpuk dan tak akan pernah terkirim ataupun sampai ke tujuan, Karena... Chanyeol mungkin sudah bertemu dengan Ibunya, Bercerita apapun yang biasa dia alami seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

_"Perpisahan bisa datang kapanpun, Byun Baekhyun" – Suho._

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

A/N : Hello, Dengan saya Author Gaje. FF ini entah kenapa keluar dari pikiran author, kalau gak nyaman sama ff-nya jangan ngebash ne ;) Maaf kalau disini karakter Chanyeol di buat Uke Banget, soalnya Author BaekYeol Shipper, Author seneng kalau Baekhyun jadi semenya Chanyeol, Meskipun jarang banget ada ff gitu :)

.

Kalau udah baca, sekarang giliran Author yang baca Review kalian ;)

Mind To Review? :)


End file.
